America's Sweetheart
America's Sweetheart 'is a sweet romance book released on September 23, 2019. Summary ''One minute you’re a famous actress — the next, you’re mixed up in a scandal. Your hometown seems like the perfect place to wait out the storm... until you run into your old flame, Jackson, and sparks fly. Chapters '''Chapter 1: And the Oscar Goes To One minute you're a famous actress - the next, you're mixed up in a scandal. Your hometown seems like the perfect place to wait out the storm... until you run into your old flame, Jackson, and sparks fly. Chapter 2: Between Clean Sheets and Exes What's Jackson, your long-lost love, doing at your house? And how do you get your acting career back on track? Ms. Lockhart's on the case. Chapter 3: My Fan Baby Bear Winning Jackson over could be a challenge. Luckily, you've got a plan, and it might be working. Chapter 4: Eat My Taco It's time for your first date with Jackson after ten years! Will it bring you two closer? Will he support your quest to save your career? Chapter 5: Black Boxer Briefs As your date with Jackson continues, you shed your clothes and get wet, really wet. Will you let an intruder put a damper on your rekindled flame? Chapter 6: Lingering Love Just as the flame between you and Jackson rekindles, a new threat promises to blow it out. A kiss is a surefire way to keep it burning hot. Chapter 7: If You Love Me, Set Me Free If you and Jackson are to have a future, you must make peace with your past. Chapter 8: Different Couch, Same Boy Just as your feelings for Jackson resurface, your relationship comes under threat. Can love save the day and the date you're on? Chapter 9: I Don't Have to Fake You're about to lose Jackson forever. Will a passionate confession make him forgive you? Chapter 10: My Rock and His Reward Making up after a lovers' quarrel can be hot and dirty. And a romantic date is a surefire way to start with a clean slate. Chapter 11: Nailed Looking at old photos and dancing to your prom song is the picture of romance. Can a stroll down Memory Lane arouse passion? Chapter 12: Busted Soon, you'll have to leave Jackson and his sexy body. But what if you can stay together? Chapter 13: Dirty Cop or Naughty Nurse? Sometimes, you can find help where you least expect it. And sometimes, toys waiting in an old box inspire you to play. Chapter 14: The Phone Standoff Xavier wants you back. Will you play his game or blow the whistle at him?Wil you choose him or Jackson? Chapter 15: A Star is Born It's time to decide between your career and love. But what if you could have both? Author The original author of the story is Jessica Lemmon. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: A former job-hopper, Jessica Lemmon resides in Ohio with her husband and rescue dog. She holds a degree in graphic design currently gathering dust in an impressive frame. When she's not writing super-sexy heroes, she can be found cooking, drawing, drinking coffee (okay, wine), and eating potato chips. She firmly believes God gifts us with talents for a purpose, and with His help, you can create the life you want. Category:Books Category:Sweet Romance Category:Jessica Lemmon